


Tucker really did it

by vividdaydreams



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Prompt Fic, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividdaydreams/pseuds/vividdaydreams
Summary: Prompt : main character thinks he/she is getting fired.Nothing pained him more than having to admit it. Alone in the office after everyone had gone home to just himself was right on up there with getting stabbed with a rusty spoon.Tucker really did do it, this time.





	Tucker really did it

Walking around the offices in the dark was super creepy. During the day it was just boring to look at. Sandy walls lined with Simmons' stupid motivational posters, and Carolina's procedure plaques. The shadows and dim evening lights made the place seem lonely.

Tucker had decided he should- no he HADE to- make one last walk around the building. After all he won't be doing that anymore. 

It literally pained him to admit it, but he did it. God Caboose would never let that him live that down....although once he realised Tucker was gone he might not care as much. This was it. The end game of his career.

No more fancy company parties with Curch and Carolina. After going through the devastating production of getting an actual tuxedo, with that stupid cummerbund thing that Carolina demanded he had to have. Those stupid things had no use in regular society as far as Tucler was concerned. 

He passed Doc and Donuts desks, and stopped. No more pastel colored flyers from Donut for non-Offical company parties. No more nagging from Doc about the shelf system in the lunchroom. Poor Grif would have to endure it all by himself, the jerk. No more surprise cupcakes or sweets left by anonymous people after a rough day, even though the pink or purple frosting and food coloring usually gave it away.

He turned to look at Sarge and Grifs desks. He and grif wouldn't get to finish that argument and subsequent experiment about weather they could fit an air mattress under Grifs desk together. Sarge would have to find someone else to run his files to the other office and argue with them about why in the good lords name they couldn't print the files on red paper or at the very least in red ink. Tucker chuckled to himself, grabbing the files from Grifs desk and putting them under the stack on Sarges'. He may be leaving but that doesnt mean he can't cause a little commotion after he's gone.

He turned and walked into the next set of offices and came to a stop in the threshold, and cold dread he'd been pushing away came back in full force. He'd never get to throw the door open after coming in late and scaring the bejesus out of Kai and Caboose anymore. Probably wouldn't get to talk to them either, they usually got so busy around this time of year.

He looked at the hazard that was Cabooses work area. He remembered sitting there and helping him put finished claims into binders for storage. Watching as Caboose put his all into the task that Church gave him like it was life or death, when really Church just didn't want to do it himself. He'd miss him, more than he thought he would.

He looked around saying a mental goodbye to each individual desk area. He'd miss everything about this horrible place, even though all he ever did was complain about it.

He opened the copy machine -affectinatly called Sheila by Caboose cause he put the thing together so therefore he got to name 'her'- and sat on top. Of it were a less somber occasions he'd joke about making butt copies....

He was going to burn every detail of the office space into his mind. From the congealed god knows what by Texs' old desk, to the the magazines Kai put on the side table cause she couldn't keep them all at her desk.

He looked at the near immaculate desks of Wash and Carolina. He would forever see the two arguing over important stuff, being ironically childish with their insults. He'd remember Carolina walking him through processing and how to get a hold of important people to help expedite a claim. Watching her intimidate someone over the phone was the highlight of a work day. Even better when she'd make someone cry. 

The memories of late nights going through filing errors and claim backlogs with Wash came instantly. Eating horrible fast food and greasy take out, the occasional time or two where he could get Wash in a playful mood and pull some pranks or shenanigans. Just before they ended up falling asleep in curches office because his was the only office with carpeting and Tucker knew he kept a stash of pillows in the closet.

Sitting alone in the office, by himself and thinking about all the great times he had here, Tucker dropped his head into his hands. He'd deny crying amd sniffling like a kid for the rest of his life, but with Sheila being the only witness he was sure his secret was safe. He didn't want to leave over a mistake. He didn't want leave because someone lied about him to some jerk in corporate. It wasn't fair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Might continue on with this....playing with the idea for now. Hope you guys enjoyed it, comments are always a plus.


End file.
